


When Two Paths Meet.

by TWDKatie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDKatie/pseuds/TWDKatie
Summary: When two very different people meet.Rafael Barba and oc love story.I suck at Summaries >_<"I'm sorry... I ... never mind." She waved her hand and stood up straight. "What can I get you gentleman?" she gave them her best smile.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. One

** Emily. **

Emily was happy, just watching everyone. No one asked her anything, after having her own little sharing moment earlier. They left her alone. Which she was more than happy about. So, she just watched them all talk among themselves. Which was a nice sight to see. Everyone was so calm and relaxed.

Being a single mother was never easy. Since the beginning Emily was alone. Her boyfriend had left her, she should have seen it coming. Everyone warned her that he wasn't the boyfriend type. Yet, Emily stayed with him anyways. Becoming pregnant. Sure, he stayed long enough for the little one to be born. But a month after? He was gone. It happened so quick Emily wasn't sure she even saw the warning signs. They were standing on the porch. "Goodbye Emily... you and... the kid. You're better off without me. I'm not what you need." He said before leaving. Walked down the steps and out of their life. Not that Emily did anything to stop him. He was a grown man. He knew what he was doing.

So, Emily did what any single mother would do. She took care of her child. Hope wasn't to blame. She never did anything wrong. She was only a month old.

A year later, after the death of her mother. Emily got her things and moved with Hope. Leaving Rhode Island behind, Emily moved to the city. Finding a nice apartment in Bronx NY. It was a small two-bedroom, one-bath apartment. But to Emily, it was enough. She managed to become friends with her neighbors and managed to find a babysitter. A nice girl who just finished high school and was on her summer vacation. Hayley took to the girl, and for Emily. That was what mattered. Emily went job searching, looking anywhere from the Bronx and ended up all the way in Manhattan.

After three days, Emily managed to get a bar. It wasn't the best job. Nonetheless, she knew what she was doing. Having gone through bartending all throughout her college days. Emily was happy to have a job. One where she could spend the day with her daughter and work at night.

Talking to Alicia, her babysitter. The girl was more than okay with the hours. Claiming she was taking a few summer classes, so it was perfect. Something Emily was relieved about.

Spending as much time as she could with Hayley, taking the small girl to the park just a block down the street. The two had as much fun during the day, then at night. Emily would leave the house for a few hours, letting Hope and Alicia bond a little so Hope wouldn't make a big fuss about her mother leaving.

A week later, Emily was getting ready for work. Hope was down for her nap. Allowing the single mother to get ready in peace. With a button-down white shirt, black pencil skirt and stopped a little above her knees. Emily fixed her hair, so it was in a cute ponytail with the sides braided. Pulling on her heels, nothing too high, just to make her Five-foot seven height an inch higher. By the time Alicia came by, Emily was ready and nodded at the girl. Making sure she had all the numbers. For Emily's cell, the bar she was going to work at and even her bosses, who said it was okay. Seeing as Emily had a one-year-old.

Leaving her apartment after kissing Hope softly to not wake the girl. Emily made her way to the metro and took the train to Manhattan. Scoffing at the fact she had found a job almost an hour away by metro. Emily ignored the looks she got and finally hopped off at her stop.

Finally getting at the bar, right in time for the shift change. Emily put an apron around her waist and a black vest over her white shirt before she got behind the bar. Talking to her coworkers. Emily nodded as they told her this was usually where most officers, lawyers and detectives who worked around here stopped by for drinks.

As the night went on, Emily got the hang of things. Working the bar wasn't easy. Having to take orders for those who were sitting at the bar and to get the drinks for the waiters who were making rounds.

When Emily finally got a break, no one needing any drinks. Emily grabbed her phone and beamed at the smile Alicia had sent her of Hope. The small girl dirty with the soup Emily had left for Alicia to heat up. "Messy baby..." Emily said to herself, not noticing two people taking a seat right there in front of her.

"Excuse me?" A male voice startled her, Emily's head shot up and her cheeks burned.

"I'm sorry... I ... never mind." She waved her hand and stood up straight. "What can I get you gentleman?" she gave them her best smile.

One eyed her but the other, he was quick to answer. "Can I get a round of beers?" he asked, pointing over to a table waiting. Nodding and after being told which brand. Emily was quick to grab them and place them on a tray. A waiter soon taking it over to their table.

Turning to the other man, who looked sharp in his suit, a three-piece one at that. From what she could tell, it wasn't one of those cheap ones. 'Must be a lawyer or something just as important..' she thought to herself.

"What about you? Can I get you anything?" she asked, licking over her lips.

He nodded, eyeing the girl. "Scotch, please. Neat." He told her and Emily nodded. Offering him numerous brands of scotch they had. Once told which one, she grabbed a glass and poured the drink and placed it in front of him on top of a napkin.

"Anything else?" She asked, only to wince when a man down the bar called out to her. 'Hey! I need another fucking refill here!' and before she moved over. Another waiter beat her to it. Nodding to Emily, she turned back to the male.

But he simply shook his head and Emily left him to his scotch. Refilling other orders and drinks. The girl would glance over at the man and noting he was working. A folder in front of him and papers in his hand. Emily went about her work. Only refilling his glass whenever he lifted his glass up to her. Other than that, they didn't speak again.

It wasn't until near closing hours, only a handful of people left did Emily pull out her phone as it started to ring in her pocket.

** Rafael. **

It wasn't like he meant to stay until late. Rafael started to work and quickly got caught up in it. Looking over every detail of the case. Reading over the statements the witnesses and victim gave. By the time he looked up and around, the bar was practically empty. Only the girl, Emily from what her nametag read, was working now. So Rafael started to fix his papers and get ready to head home.

Looking up when a phone rang. He watched the girl behind the bar answer. But of course, only got one side of the call.

"Alicia... no I'll be off soon. Yeah... you can stay over. How was Hope? Good... I'll see you in the morning."

Waiting until she hung up, he flagged her down. "Check please." He asked, rubbing his head. A headache coming on.

The girl nodded and quickly rang up his bill. Handing it over, the two watched the other. Emily with a smile on her face, and Rafael simply trying to figure her out. Handing over his credit card, the two didn't talk. Rafael simply because he didn't know what to say. The girl was gorgeous, but surely, she was taken.

"Emily..." a voice came from the back room. Catching both of their attention. "What are you still doing here?" Rafael recognized him as the owner of the bar. Looking back at Emily, pen in his hand as he was about to write down the tip he wanted to leave and signature. He waited a little.

Watching at the girl shrugged. "Adam's girlfriend called, hurt herself and he had to leave. I said I'd close up for him." She informed the man and Rafael just watched as Tom shook his head.

"Adam is an idiot. You have a little girl waiting at home. Go." Tom came behind the bar and called out that it was the last drink for the few who were there. "I'm not gonna tell ya twice Emily. You take two trains to get to the Bronx... get." He added and amused. Rafael wrote down a nice tip before signing it. Handing it over to Tom, he grinned and got up.

"If you need a ride. I have a car service I use. I could get you a car home." He offered before he could really think about it. But now it was too late. "You know, it will be safer. Quicker as well. The metro after midnight. Not the best idea." He added with a shrug. Getting himself a car.

"Ah! Br. Barba. That's a generous offer." Tom grinned and the two men watched the girl with her purse staring at them. "You'll be safe... Rafael Barba here, he's a prosecutor. An ADA for the NYPD SVU team..." Tom assured Emily, who Rafael noticed was trying to think if this was a good idea or not. Finally, both men smiled when she nodded.

"If it's no trouble. I'd like that. Yeah." She nodded to the two of them and soon both her and Rafael were outside waiting for the car.

"Daughter?" he asked, seeing her check her phone and saw the wallpaper of the phone of a cute little blonde girl. Grinning when he saw her smile. Emily nodded.

"Yeah... that's my Hope." She tilted the phone so Rafael could see better.

"I love kids..." he said, not that it was a total lie. He just never had time to ever settle down and have them. "Does she have your eyes?" he asked, eyeing Emily and her hazel eyes. Noticing her blush.

"She does..." she nodded. When only one car arrived. They looked at each other than at the driver.

"We can share it... they can drop me off home first. Then take you?" Rafael offered and was relieved when she agreed.

Entering the car. They were quiet, neither knowing what to say. By the time Rafael got out. He nodded to Emily. "I hope to see you again... maybe I'll stop by the bar again." And with that, he shut the door. "Take her home safely Carl!" he called to the driver before heading into his own apartment building. Greeting the doorman. Never noticing the briefcase, he left behind in the car.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't take anything. I admit I did open it. But only to see who to return it too." She told him. 

** Emily. **

Finally, being back home was just what Emily needed. The long hours working took its's toll on the girl. Her feet ached and so did her lower back. But it was worth it, even working overtime. Smiling, she went to check on Hope, giving the baby girl a soft kiss to the head. Emily was sure to stay as quiet as she could before heading to her bedroom. Alicia was sleeping on the pull-out couch and Emily didn't want to bother her.

Once in bed after showering and pulling her pajamas on. Emily was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, waking up with a gasp. She looked around and noticed it was a little past eleven in the morning. Getting up, heading out to the living room. Emily was trying to remember what a suitcase was doing on her kitchen counter. But was pulled from her thought when an unknown woman was looking after Hope.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás en mi casa?" ( Who are you? Why are you in my home?) Emily all but spat, seeing Hope in her playpen, sleeping. Emily tried to calm herself down. Noticing the older women not at all fazed by her and her tone.

"Cariño, Alicia tuvo que ir a clase. Vine a ayudar con Hope." (Sweetie, Alicia had to head into class. I came to help with Hope.) She responded, allowing Emily to calm down. "My name is Lucia Barba. I live just down the hall. I've known Alicia since she was a little girl." She assured Emily who nodded.

"I- I'm sorry. It's just. I didn't expect a stranger to be in my home." She sighed and rubbed at her tired eyes. "I was supposed to be up earlier so Alicia could head out with no problem. I'm Emily Martin." She laughed and rubbed at her neck.

"It's alright. First night working in a while?" Lucia asked, smiling when Emily nodded. She mentioned to the kitchen. "Hay un plato de comida para ti. Café también." (There's a plate of food for you. coffee as well.) Lucia said and started to gather her things. "If you ever need anything, don't be a stranger. I live in apartment 408." She smiled and Emily walked Lucia to the door.

After she ate. Emily got dressed and quickly dressed Hope as well. "Come on sweetie. Let's go out... hmm?" Pulling on a pink sweater over the floral dress she wore. Emily looked in the mirror. Seeing the white dress that had greens and pinks all over it, flowers and leaves she sighed. Shrugging, Emily got her purse and picked Hope up.

The small girl looking a lot cuter than Emily. Wearing pink onesie that came with a skirt. Placing a pink matching headband on the girl's head that had a bow on the side. Emily put on her little sandals as well, even though Hope couldn't walk. Emily made sure she had everything in her purse before leaving the apartment. Pushing Hope, who was strapped in her stroller. The two took the elevator down to the main floor and the two were soon walking out on the sidewalk. Hope happily babbling in her stroller.

Those who passed them smiled at the small girl. Emily just smiled, content that her baby was happy. By the time they reached the metro, People gladly allowing her to find a spot where the stroller can comfortably be in front of her as she sat. Emily glanced at the suitcase and shook her head. Not believing she was about to do this.

She had looked inside the case, to get a clue on where to take it to. The name of the person it belonged too shocked her. Rafael Barba, a man she's seen appear on the T.V a few times already. Talking about his cases. That was how she knew where to take the case.

Spending the time on the metro talking with Hope. Snapping pictures of the girl. They were soon off and walking on the busy sidewalk. Hope was eating a graham-cracker, looking around at the busy people passing them left and right. All having somewhere to be.

By the time she made it to a huge building, Emily felt a little intimidated. But walking inside, pushing the stroller. Emily was soon guided where to go. Making her way up, she was soon talking to a sweet woman named Carmen.

"You can wait inside his office; Mr. Barba should be back soon," Carmen told her and Emily wanted to run. Just leave the suitcase there, but Carmen insisted it would be better for her to explain what had happened. Mr. Barba was looking for it like crazy.

Sitting on the couch, Hope was facing her. Emily softly talked to the girl as she handed her a sippy cup filled with water. Of course, the girl just babbled back to her. But Emily still happily talked to the girl.

"Are you liking our little trip today? Its fun isn't it?" she asked Hope who just giggled back and clapped her hands. "Not those big angry looking lawyers though... right? They Look like its all work and no fun." She laughed as Hope acted as though she was responding with her babbling.

"I don't know. But not all of us are like that." A voice came from the doorway. Causing Emily to shoot up and gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she said and cleared her throat. "You left this in the car last night." She pointed to the briefcase Emily had left on top of his desk. "The driver asked me to take it with me since he had a few more hours of work and didn't want anything happening to it..." taking a deep breath, Emily noticed she was rambling on. So, she just shut her mouth and felt her face heat up.

"So... it's been with you?" He asked and walked over to the case sitting on his desk. Opening it up, Emily watched as he looked through everything. 

"I didn't take anything. I admit I did open it. But only to see who to return it too." She told him. 

"Well, you returned it to me. Do you want some kind of prize?" he snapped and Emily was slightly taken aback. 

Instead of saying anything she gathered her purse and pushed the stroller out of the room. "Asshole," Emily muttered under her breath as she left his office.

Saying goodbye to Carman. Emily just made her way quickly to the elevator and got inside. Seeing Rafael walk out of his office as soon as the doors to the elevator closed.

** Rafael. **

The whole day wasn't going as expected. From waking up late to not realizing he had mix-matched his socks to losing his briefcase. Rafael was ready to call it a day by Twelve. Going back and forth from his office to the 16th Precinct. Cause god-forbid they come to his office where he can focus on more than just one case he has.

"Carmen, I don't want any calls, no visitors. Nothing." He told the women as he got to his floor, heading to his office. 

"Yes, Mr. Barba. But there is someone in the office waiting for you."

Those words made him stop and Rafael took a deep breath. Heading to his door, he stopped at the doorway. Seeing the girl from the night before talking to a baby. The sight even made him smile. 

"Not those big angry looking lawyers though... right? They Look like its all work and no fun." those words almost got a laugh out of him.

"I don't know. But not all of us are like that," he told her and watched as she quickly stood up. Starting to apologize. Heading to his desk when the girl told him about his briefcase. He barely heard a word she was saying. Only looking through his things. 

"So it's been with you?" He asked, not believing he forgot about sharing a car with her the night before. Rafael didn't even think about having left it in the car after he was dropped off at home.

The stress of the day did little for his mood. Rafael had been snapping at people left and right. So when Emily talked about having opened it to see who it belonged too. Rafael couldn't help but snap at her.

But he regretted it as soon as he did. He watched as she left and a minute or two later, he followed after. Wanting to apologize. 

Except it was too late. She was in the elevator and the doors had shut. Causing Rafael to curse under his breath and practically stomping his way back to his office. Slamming his door shut. He went right back to work.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaking his head, He was slightly pacing, wondering what was taking so long. Only for his head to snap up when he heard a familiar voice. "Emily.." he was shocked.

** Emily. **

To say she never wanted to see that Lawyer again would be a great understatement. Why, would anyone be rude when someone else was just being kind in delivering something important to them? To tell the truth, Emily was hurt by Rafael and the coldness in his voice. 

Each night she worked, putting her troubles behind her. Simply ignoring the fact that a man actually managed to hurt her feelings. _'He's an asshole Em, what more can you expect from a lawyer.'_ Emily would tell herself, shaking her head as she wiped down the bar counter. She was working an earlier shift that, thankfully Tom was okay with it since her babysitter wouldn't be able to look after Hope. As she was finishing up her shift, Emily almost cursed when she saw the one man she hoped to never see again. Only this time, he was with some women. A gorgeous brunette. 

Pushing her hair from her eyes, Emily went over to the two of them with a smile. "What can I get you?" she asked, barely looking at Rafael and keeping her eyes on the women.

"Scotch and a glass of wine for her," he answered, neither looking at the other. Not that Emily was going to complain.

So heading to grab their drinks, Emily soon set it in front of the two with a kind smile.

Heading off to grab the food, Emily went to give the order to its rightful customer. Making small talk with a few who always seem to come here for lunch. But it was the afternoon drunks that got on her nerve. As she was making her way back over to the bar, Emily froze and let out a yelp when she felt someone slap her butt and give it a squeeze. Before the guy even had a chance to take his hand away. Emily grabbed his hand, twisted it and placed her other hand on his throat. Being careful to not squeeze.

"Now... I'm gonna let you off on a warning. Touch me again, I will have your ass arrested. There are cameras all over here and what you did was sexual assault." She told the man, keeping her voice calm and making sure not to whisper. So those who were around could listen and not think she was saying something inappropriate. 

"It helps that I'm from SVU. So all she has to do is give me a nod and I'll take your ass to stay overnight in a cell if you need to think things through." a women's voice spoke up. Causing Emily to look up and smile at the women the Lawyer was with.

Letting the man go after he assured Emily that he wouldn't be a problem, Emily went back to work. Heading over to the woman, she pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"That was impressive. Not many girls who work at bars can defend themselves like that." the older woman chuckled. "lieutenant Olivia Benson." she held her hand out and Emily shook it.

"Emily Martin." she nodded. "I've worked bars before. After my first grope. I took self-defense classes. The hours sometimes make me leave at closing time with a whole bunch of drunk men. So I ought to be careful." she laughed softly and licked at her lips.

Tom soon came over and shook his head. "Do you ever get out of here on time?" he said with a playful sigh. "It's like you do this so I _HAVE_ to pay overtime." Emily just laughed at the man and held her hands up. 

Assuring him that she was going. Emily went to grab her things. Pushing aside the weird feeling in her stomach at the fact that the lawyer didn't even talk to her. Only to give Emily his order.

Grabbing her purse and giving Tom and Olivia a goodbye. She missed the man telling Olivia he had to leave cause he had to go visit his Mami.

By the time Emily made it home, she was exhausted. Her feet ached in the heels she wore and her back was bothering her. All she wanted was a nice long bath. As she was opening the door, Emily almost threw herself into her apartment when she saw _him_ just a few doors down. 

"Fuck." she cursed and slammed her door shut before locking it. 

Waving goodbye to Alicia who was running out a few minutes later. Emily laughed at the girl and went to lay down on the living room floor with Hope. Only taking off her heels, the mother laid there with the little girl playing with the dolls and toys around on the floor. Pretending to understand every babbling word that left the mouth of the small one. 

"You know, as fascinating as that is my little Hope. Your mama almost broke some poor man's hand," she told the girl as she waved a small bear in front of the baby. "Yeah... that's right. Mami can be a badass." she smiled as Hope looked up at her and continued with her "Bah bah aah ohs" even a high pitched giggle every now and again.

"Alright you, that's it. You won't listen to my story, huh?" she playfully said and softly tickled the little girl. Causing her to shriek out in giggles. 

Covering her face with kisses. Emily placed a kiss to Hope's forehead and went to the kitchen to look at what she had to cook for dinner. Sighing at the sound of knocking coming from the door.

"Please, allow me to get it sweet pea. You just sit there and look pretty." Emily said to the small girl who watched her with a smile and giggles. 

Unlocking the door and pulling it open. Emily leaned against the doorway. "Can I help you?" she asked with arms crossing over her chest.

  


** Rafael. **   


He knew he should have given the girl some sort of apology. She did come all the way from her home to drop off his briefcase. Something she had no obligation to do in the first place. Yet, as he sat at the bar. Rafael couldn't get the words out. Especially after her little stunt with the drunk. Hell, even he had stood up ready to help her. Only to find out, Emily didn't need help. She could handle herself.

So after leaving a few minutes after Emily. Rafael got into the car waiting for him and asked to go to his mothers' apartment. Giving the address. It took a while, but soon enough he as getting out of the car. Once buzzed in, Rafael got to his mothers' floor and knocked. Only glancing down the hall when he heard a door slam. Rafael rolled his eyes and went into his mothers' apartment when she finally opened the door.

Kissing his mothers cheek, he asked. "Hola, mami como estas?"

"Estoy bien, hijo. How are you?" Lucia smiled at Rafael and mentioned for her to enter. 

"Tired. This new case... well. Nevermind. Can't really talk about it." he shook his hand and went to unbutton his suit jacket. "Donde esta abuelita?" he asked and looked around for his grandma.

"In the bathroom, don't worry." Lucia waved her hand at Rafael and went to check on dinner. Only to stop and think. "Rafi, do mami a favor. Go two doors down. Ask the girl who lives there if she would like to have dinner with us." Lucia called out and gave her son a glare when she knew he was going to complain.

"Mi juez ... haz lo que tu madre dice." his abuelita says as she comes into the living room. Accepting the kiss Rafael planted on her cheek.

"Abuelita, I am not a judge. But... Fine, you two better not be trying to set me up." he eyed the two women before turning and heading out of the apartment. Sighing, he went to the apartment number his mother told him to go.

Knocking, Rafael was confused for a few seconds, thinking whoever was home had company when he heard a female voice say behind the door. '"Please, allow me to get it sweet pea. You just sit there and look pretty.'

Shaking his head, He was slightly pacing, wondering what was taking so long. Only for his head to snap up when he heard a familiar voice. "Emily.." he was shocked.

"Yes, like I said. Can I help you?" he watched her stand there. Arms crossed over her check. Rafael noticing the pose allowing her to stick her chest out.

shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "Right, sorry. My mami wanted to know if you would like to join us for dinner..." he said and watched as Emily kept looking behind her. "Unless of course you already have plans... but I mean, mami is persistent and will come here herself if you say no." he shrugged and put his hands into the pockets of his pants. 

"I'll go... if you apologize for being an asshole the other day. Or I could just tell your mami y abuelita just how rude you were the other day." Emily grinned.

Narrowing his eyes now, Rafael was trying to see if she was bluffing. Nodding, he sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry for how I acted that day in my office. It was uncalled for. " he apologized and offered a small smile. Only to be taken back when Emily turned around and rushed into her home. 

Stepping inside, he watched as she picked up a little girl who was happily biting the head of a stuffed monkey. "I'll go... I'm just going to change out of my work clothes and change Hope as well." she told him and Rafael smiled. "You can wait here. Or head back." she offered and he watched her turn around and headed towards the small hallway that led to the bedroom.

The apartment was just like his mami's expect that it was filled with baby toys. It wasn't even ten minutes later when Emily came back dressed in a flowy dress that stopped above her knees and a jacket over it. Seeing her choice of shoes were boots that didn't have a heel. He chuckled. 

"Estoy lista para irme ahora. Don't want to keep Lucia waiting," she mentioned to the door and they left. Rafael being kind to wait for Emily to lock her door before the two of them made way to his mothers' house. Already knowing that this dinner was going to be interesting. 

Smiling at the little girl in Emily's arms. Who watched him with her big hazel eyes. The three soon entered the other apartment and Rafael was surprised at how at easy Emily seemed to be with both his mami y abuelita.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶ 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> mami y abuelita: Mommy and Granny  
> Hola, mami como estas: Hello, mommy how are you?  
> Estoy bien, hijo: I'm good son.  
> Donde esta abuelita: Wheres granny?  
> Mi juez ... haz lo que tu madre dice: My Judge... do what your mother says  
> Estoy lista para irme ahora: I'm ready to go now
> 
> I hope you've been enjoying this so far!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!


End file.
